Indigo
by Shinrin17
Summary: [GANTI SUMMARY] Soonyoung seseorang yang dingin menyukai teman barunya, dan tanpa sengaja membantu kakaknya yang koma. Pair :Soonhoon, Soonyoung X Jihoon, Hoshi X Woozi Slight : Chanbaek, Verkwan, Meanie, Vkook, Yoonmin dll SEVENTEEN, EXO, and BTS
1. Chapter 1

Title : Indigo

Cast : Seventeen, Exo and Bts Member

Pairing : Soonhoon

Slight : Meanie, Verkwan, Chanbaek, Vkook

Rate: T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya dan Svt milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME

Summary : Soonyoung seseorang yang dingin dan seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan indra keenam, membantu sosok hantu yang mempunyai seorang adik yang membuatnya tertarik.

 **Shinrin17 Present**

Seorang namja tampan sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Dia – Kwon Soonyoung. Dia adalah seorang murid baru di Shining Star High School (SSHS).

Dia sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru dia tidak perlu bertanya dimana letak ruang guru karena dia sudah tahu dimana letaknya, walau hanya kemarin saja dia menelusuri sekolah ini. Tapi dia sudah menghafal seluk beluk sekolah tersebut.

"Disini banyak juga" gumam Soonyoung.

"Tapi sosok-sosok disini tidak terlalu seram, tidak seperti sekolah ku dulu" lanjut Soonyoung.

Dia terus berjalan dan berhenti disebuah pintu yang di atasnnya terdapat tulisan _"Teacher Room"_ kemudian ia masuk dan menghampiri seorang guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasnya.

" _Annyeonghasseo_ " sapa Soonyoung sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ahh kau Kwon Soonyoung. Ini baru hari pertamamu, kenapa kau terlambat?" ucap guru yang bisa dibilang tampan yang diketahui bernama Kim Jongin.

" _Mianhae saem_ aku tadi bangun kesiangan" jawab Soonyoung dengan nada yang bisa dikatakan sangat santai.

"Kau ini murid baru tapi dihari pertama sudah terlambat" ucap Kim _Saem_ sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Mianhae saem_ " maaf Soonyoung lagi.

"Kim _saem_ kau adalah wali kelasku kan? Jadi kapan aku bisa masuk kelas?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ahh benar. Tunggu darimana kau tahu jika aku wali kelasmu dan mengetahui nama ku?" tanya guru yang terlihat masih muda itu.

"kalau nama aku melihat di name tag _saem_ " jawab Soonyoung. Untung saja guru tersebut memakai name tag, dia tidak mau jika ada orang yang mengetahui kemampuannya yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Oh iya benar juga" ucap Kim _saem_ sambil terkekeh geli.

"Baiklah sekarang kita kekelasmu" ajak Kim _saem_ , dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu keluar diikuti Soonyoung dibelakangnya.

Sebenarnya Soonyoung tidak nyaman berada diruangan tersebut, disana sangat panas walaupun terdapat banyak AC dan terlihat banyak sosok tak kasat mata, ada anak kecil yang berlarian kesana kemari dengan mukanya yang sangat pucat. Sosok wanita bergaun putih yang dipenuhi darah, dan ada juga sosok namja yang menggunakan seragam sekolah dengan muka yang dipenuhi darah. Walaupun dia tidak takut, tapi karena suasana yang sangat panas itu benar-benar membuatnya seperti terbakar.

Iya, Soonyoung adalah seorang indigo, dia bisa melihat sosok-sosok yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia biasa, Bisa membaca pikiran, dan bisa mengetahui dimana letak-letak tempat yang baru saja dikunjunginya. Dia bahkan bisa menghapal satu buku dengan sekali membacanya. Bisa dibayangkan betepa jeniusnya Kwon Soonyoung ini. Sebenarnya bisa saja dia sudah bergelar Docktor tapi namja 17 tahun ini masih ingin menikmati masa SHS walaupun dia sangat jarang memiliki teman, dan memilih sendiri. Soonyoung bukan anti sosial tapi dia seseorang yang sangat malas mencari teman apalagi karena sifatnya yang dingin orang-orang enggan mendekatinya, tapi dia benar-benar sangat tidak peduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka disebuh kelas yang lumayan ribut layaknya kebanyak kelas yang selalu ribut jika tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Soonyoung berada dikelas XI.2

Dia lalu mengikuti gurunya itu masuk kedalam kelas, dan seketika kelas tersebut hening ketika melihat guru mereka diikuti oleh seorang namja. Tapi keheningan tersebut tidak bertahan lama karena siswi-siswi dikelas tersebut saling berbisik-bisik ketika melihat Soonyoung.

"Astaga dia tampan sekali"

"Kyaa dia tipe ku, lihat tatapannya sangat tajam"

"Ahh aku jatuh cinta padanya"

Itulah yang didengar Soonyoung. Walaupun tanpa bisik-bisik Soonyoung sudah tahu isi pikiran mereka.

"Yak diamlah!" kata Kim _saem._ Seketika kelas hening kembali.

"Baiklah _haksaeng_ kenalkan dirimu" lanjut Kim _saem_

" _Annyeonghasseo_ Kwon Soonyoung _imnida bangapseumnida"_ ucap Soonyoung sambil membungkukan badannya sekilas. Dia memperhatikan sekitar kelasnya hanya beberapa saja sosok mahluk tak kasat mata itu disini. Suasananya tidak panas dan malah cenderung dingin.

"Baiklah Soonyoung kau duduk disamping Jihoon. Jihoon angkat tangan mu!" ucap sang guru. Seseorang yang disebut namanya langsung mengangkat tangannya. Soonyoung lalu berjalan mendekti seorang bernama Jihoon itu, lalu duduk disebelahnya. Kim _saem_ lalu memberikan tugas dan meninggalkan kelas karena ada urusan.

Soonyoung memperhatikan _chairmate_ nya itu. Seorang lelaki bertubuh mungil, mata sipit (walau tidak sesipit dirinya), hidung bangir, bibir pink, dan rambut yang berwarna coklat senada dengan rambutnya. Tapi Soonyoung merasakan kejanggalan. Dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang tersebut.

 **TBC/END**

 **Hai hai aku bawa ff baru dan kali ini berchapter...**

 **Ini langsung kechap 1 ya karena aku tidak bisa membuat prolog :D**

 **Ohh iya kalau banyak yang minat bakal aku lanjut tapi kalau tidak terpaksa aku hapus...**

 **Ff ini sudah lama di buku catatan khususku untuk membuat ff karena aku malas mengetik baru sekarang bisa dipublish kkk**

 **Terima kasih buat yang riview ff ku sebelumnya *Bow**

 **Mohon riviewnya ya kalau bisa kasih masukan juga hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

Soonyoung adalah orang yang dingin. Dia tidak akan berbicara jika itu tidak penting. Dia juga tidak pernah memulai percakapan pada teman-temannya disekolah yang dulu. _Namja_ 10:10 itu lebih sering berkomunikasi pada mahluk-mahluk tak kasat mata tapi dia hanya menanggapi sekedarnya saja ketika mahluk-mahluk tersebut menceritakan kisah kematian mereka dan meminta Soonyoung untuk membantu mereka. Tentu saja Soonyoung akan berbicara jika itu ditempat sepi seperti kamarnya, tidak dijalan maupun disekolah, bisa-bisa dikira gila dia.

Title : Indigo

Cast : Seventeen, Exo and Bts Member

Pairing : Soonhoon

Slight : Meanie, Verkwan, Chanbaek, Vkook, Yoonmin

Rate: T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya dan Karakter milik orang tua masing-masing, Agensin dan Tuhan YME

Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita itu tidak disengaja!

Summary : Soonyoung seseorang yang dingin menyukai teman barunya, dan tanpa sengaja membantu kakaknya yang koma.

 **Shinrin Present**

"Halo Soonyoung kenalin aku Jihoon" ucap Jihoon dengan nada ceria sambil menatap Soonyoung.

"Hm salam kenal kenal Jihoon" jawab Soonyoung, setelah tadi agak terkejut ketika dia sedang mengamati _namja_ yang diakuinya manis ini tiba-tiba menoleh kearahnya.

"Wah kau tampan sekali Soonyoung. Aku iri" ucap Jihoon dengan nada yang sedikit iri.

" Terima kasih" ucap Soonyoung dengan senyum tipis. Dia merasa sedikit aneh pada dirinya, padahal sudah berapa orang yang menyebutnya tampan tapi baru kali ini dia merasa senang.

Soonyoung juga berkali-kalii ingin membaca pikiran namja manis itu tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa.

'Ini aneh' pikirnya

"Wah sepertinya kau orang yang dingin ya" ucap Jihooon sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg!

"Senyumnya manis" batin Soonyoung.

"Apa terlihat?" tanya Soonyoung. Ntah kenapa dia menanggapi Jihoon padahal menurutnya pembicaraan ini tidak penting.

"Emm" Jihooon mengangguk.

"Kau terlihat keren, aku sangat beruntung duduk denganmu" lanjut Jihoon, sambil menatap Soonyoung dengan mata berbinar.

"Hn. Terima kasih". Lebih baik sekarang kita mengerjakan tugas" ucap Soonyoung dan menaruh perhatian pada bukunya.

Jihoon haya mengangguk dan mengikuti Soonyoung untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Skip

Bel istirahat berbunyi, siswa dan siswi yang sedang belajar langsung menghentikan kegiatan mereka dan bersorak senang karena akhirnya mereka bisa terbebas dari tugas angka-angka maupun teori yang membuat kepala mereka serasa mau pecah.

"Wahh Soonyoung kau hebat sekali bisa menyelesaikan tugas Matematika tadi dalam waktu 10 menit pdahal rumusnya susah sekali. Kau pasti sangat pintar" ucap Jihoon dengan nada riang.

"Terima kasih Jihoon" ucap Soonyoung dengan senyum tipis – lagi

"Sama-sama Soonyoung. _Kajja_ kita kekantin akan aku tunjukan arahnya pasti kau belum tahu. Ahh atau kau ingin aku menunjukan seluk beluk sekolah ini?" ucap Jihoon lalu berdiri.

'Tanpa kau memberitahu ku aku bahkan sudah tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini' batin Soonyoung

"Tidak perlu Jihoon kita langsung kekantin saja" jawab Soonyoung lalu berdiri didepan Jihoon.

"Ahh baiklah kajja" ucap Jihoon lalu menarik tangan Soonyoung. Soonyoung hanya mengikuti Jihoon.

Sebenarnya dari tadi dikelas bayak yang iri pada kedekatan Jihoon dengan Soonyoung yang bahkan belum ada 24 jam. Yang iri tentu saja _yeoja-yeoja_ penghuni/? kelas.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon kini sudah duduk berhadapan de meja kantin dengan makanan masing-masing didepan mereka.

Jihoon terus saja berbicara dan Soonyoung hanya menjadi pendengar dan menanggapi jika Jihoon bertanya padanya.

Seperti biasa Soonyoung melihat-lihat sekitar dan benar saja disini bahkan sangat banyak sosok hantu bahkan ada yang duduk disamping Jihoon. Tidak seram bahkan terlihat seperti manusia biasa hanya wajahnya saja yang pucat. Tapi agak aneh sosok tersebut terus memandang Jhon dengan tatapan sedih.

"Young.. Soonyoung" pangil Jihoon.

"Ne" tanya Soonyoung dan menatap Jihoon.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" tanya Jihoon sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku mendengarnya" jawab Soonyoung.

"Tadi aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Jihoon lagi.

"Tentang kau yang sangat menyukai musik dan menjadi ketua klub vokal, benar?" jelas Soonyoung.

"Wahh benar. Kau pendengar yang sangat baik ternyata" ucap Jihoon.

Soonyoung tidak menanggapi dan dia melanjutkan makannya. Jihoon juga melanjutkan makannya yang tinggal setengah itu.

Istirahat telah usai dan mereka masuk kekelas dan mulai belajar lagi.

Skip

Bel pulang berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi SSHS keluar kelas dan menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Bye Soonyoung besok kita bertemu lagi" ucap Jihoon sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ne" jawab Soonyoung lalu berjalan kearah parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Setelah dia masuk kedalam mobilnya dia langsung menghidupkan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah. Dijalan dia masih merenungi kejadian tadi, dimulai dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Jihoon, dan ada sosok _namja_ yang terus menatap Jihoon dengan raut wajah sedih.

Dia sudah sampai dikediamannya dan langsung memarkirkan mobilnya disamping sebuah mobil berwarna merah yang berada dihalaman rumahnya. Dan dia sangat tahu mobil itu milik siapa.

Kemudia ia keluar dari mobil trsebut dan langsung membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Aku pulang" walupun dingin tapi dia masih memiliki sopan santun untuk mengucapkan salam ketika pulang. Soonyoung lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan menatanya dirak sepatu samping pintu.

"Selamat datang Soonyoungie" jawab seorang _namja_ manis yang tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada seorang _namja_ tampan dibelakangnya.

Yang menjawab tadi adalah _hyung_ Soonyoung – Kwon Baekhyun, dan namja yang menjadi sandarannya itu adalah kekasih Baekhyun – Park Chanyeol.

Soonyoung hanya tinggal berdua dengan Baekhyun, karena orang tua mereka tinggal di Namyangju tempat kelahiran mereka. Soonyoung memilih ikut kakaknya ke Seoul. Dia hanya tidak ingn tinggal bersama orang tuanya karena dia pasti akan merasa bosan, karena orang tuanya hanya malam saja berada dirumah. Itu sebabnya dia pindah dari sekolah lamanya di Namyangju ketika dia tahu kakaknya akan pindah ke Seoul karena dipindah tugas oleh atasannya.

Soonyoung lalu melangkahkan kakinya kekamarnya, bahkan tidak menyapa kedua orang yang berada di ruang tengah tersebut.

"Astga Baek adikmu tidak berubah" ucap Chanyeol.

"Yahh seperti biasa taeap dingi" tanggap Baekhyun acuh.

"Aku heran, kepribadian kalian sangat berbeda, kau pencicilan sedangkan adikmu tidak banyak berbicara." Ucap Chanyeol sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Orang pencicilan ini adalah orang yang kau cintai Chan. Apa kau lupa?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku tidak lupa sayang. Aku bahkan sangat mencintai orang pencicilan ini" jawab Chanyeol lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun. Pertama hanya lumatan-lumatan kecil tapi semakin lama ciuman mereka semakin panas. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari jika Soonyoung sudah keluar dari kamar nya dan melihat mereka. Soonyoung hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Berhentilah memakan bibir satu sama lain" ucap Soonyoung dengan nada acuh sambil berjaln mendekati pasangan itu.

Baekhyun yang mendengar suara Soonyoung langsung mendorong dada Chanyeol dan ciuman mereka terlepas. Mereka berdua masih terengah dan mencari oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Chanyeol yang sudah bernafas normal melirik Soonyoung sinis.

"Kau iri Soonyoung. Makanya cari pacar sana" ucap Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak iri. Dan aku tidak membutuhkan yang namanya pacar" jawab Soonyoung, dan mendudukan dirinya disofa single sebelah kanan mereka. Chanyeol hanya mendengus mendengar jawaban Soonyoung.

"Soonyoungie tidak makan" tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pertanyaan agar Chanyeol tidak mengajak adiknya ribut.

"Aku tidak lapar" jawab Soonyoung singkat lalu menonton televisi yang menampilkan acara musik itu.

Baekhyun mengangguk dia tidak memaksa adiknya.

"Bagaimana hari pertama sekolah baru?" tanya Baekhyun lagi

"Biasa saja" jawab Soonyoung. Bekhyun hanya menghela nafas menghadapi sifat adiknya ini.

"Apa disana banyak hantu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hn. Setidaknya tidak menyeramkan seperti sekolah lama" jawab Soonyoung. Walaupun Soonyoung dingin tapi dia masih sopan untuk menanggapi orang bertanya.

"Kau sangat hebat Soonyoung bahkan kau tidak takut setiap melihat sosok-sosok tak kasat mata tersebut" ucap Chanyeol yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar saja.

"Biasa saja" jawab Soonyoung yang masih fokus pada tontonan musik video itu.

'Aisssh jika saja dia bukan adik dari Baekhyun sudah aku terbangkan dia kegalaxy Kris _hyung"_ batin Chanyeol ngelantur.

Soonyoung tahu apa yang dipikirkan Chanyeol tetapi dia diam saja. Baekhyun hany tertawa melihat Chanyeol dan Soonyoung. Walupun soonyoung itu dingin tapi dia sangat perhatian pada Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun sangat menyayangi adik satu-satunya ini.

Soonyoung sekarang sedang berada dikamarnya. Ini sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Baekhyun juga sedang dikamarnya dan Chanyeol sudah pulang sekitar dua jam yang lalu. Dia masih memikirkan tentang Jihoon dan tentang siapa hantu _namja_ yang melihat Jihoon dengan tatapan sesedih itu. Dia juga masih bingung kenapa dia tidak bisa membaca pikiran Jihoon. Mungkin karena lelah memikirkan hal itu Soonyoung hari ini lebih cepat terlelap dari malam-malam sebelumnya, karena hari ini juga dia tidak diganggu oleh mahluk-mahluk yang masih terikat waktu dibumi.

 **TBC**

 **Halo-halo maafin Rin yang lama update ff ini, soalnya Rin lagi sibuk ngurus laporan prakerin dan sekarang rin sudah masuk sekolah lagi jadinya mungkin updatenya agak ngaret maaf sekali lagi ya...**

 **Tapi apa masih ada yang nungguin ff ini ya?**

 **Rin gak yakin tapi Rin harap masih ada yang mau baca ya,**

 **Seira Minkyu : terima kasih, ini chapter duanya udah dilanjut semoga ceritanya bagus ya hehe**

 **Blxckorz : ini sudah dilanjut terima kasih sudah mampir**

 **Uhee : nahh itu nanti liat diceritanya aja ya, tapi gak tau dichap berapa dijelasinnya. Ditunggu ya**

 **Dinochanurus : iya ini udah dlanjut**

 **Jeon Jaeri : iyaa udah ditaruhin Soonhoonnya kok**

 **Anggi Wardani751 : iya ini udah dilanjut, tapi belum ada konflik disini**

 **Terima kasih yang sudah read, fav, and follow ff Rin**

 **Oh iya ada yang nonton fanmeet Seventeen?**

 **Rin nggak nonton karena terhalang kota hiks :'(**

 **Yang nonton salamin rink e Hoshi ne :D**

 **oke terima kasih sekali lagi buat yang udah nyempatin baca ff Rin Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Tak terasa sudah sebulan Soonyoung bersekolah disini. Beberapa minggu terakhir Soonyoung merasa aneh lagi. Pertama karena Jihoon dan kali ini karena dia jarang atau bisa dikatakan tidak pernah melihat hantu lagi. Soonyoung tidak tahu kapan terakhir dia melihat mahluk halus itu. Dan Soonyoung baru ingat kalau dia tidak lagi melihat mahluk-mahluk itu sejak membantu salah satu hantu. Hantu yang menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan sedih. Soonyoung tidak tahu apa masalah hantu itu, karena hantu itu bukan manusia yang bisa dibaca pikirannya jadi dia hanya tahu nama hantu itu yaitu Yoongi – _Hyung_ Jihoon.

Soonyoung belum memberitahu Jihoon tentang hal ini. Karena dia menunggu waktu Yoongi menyuruhnya. Soonyoung berfikir mungkin Yoongi sama seperti hantu-hantu yang pernah ditolongnya, meminta bantuan agar bisa kembali kealam mereka yang seharusnya. Tapi kali ini dia agak bingung karena biasanya hantu yang meminta bantuan padanya langsung memberitahu alasan mereka meminta bantuan Soonyoung, tapi Yoongi tidak memberitahunya apa-apa, hanya nama dan Jihoon yang dikatakan Yoongi.

Title : Indigo

Cast : Seventeen, Exo and Bts Member

Pairing : Soonhoon

Slight : Meanie, Verkwan, Chanbaek, Vkook, Yoonmin

Rate: T

Lenght : Chaptered

Disclaimer : Cerita milik saya dan Karakter milik orang tua masing-masing, Agensin dan Tuhan YME

Maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita itu tidak disengaja!

Summary : Soonyoung seseorang yang dingin menyukai teman barunya, dan tanpa sengaja membantu kakaknya yang koma.

 **Shinrin Present**

seorang _namja_ tampan turun dari mobilnya dia-Soonyoung. Hari ini dia datang kesekolah agak pagi, sebenarnya dia sangat malas datang pagi-pagi begini, bisa dilihat yang baru datang hanya beberapa dan itu anak-anak yang termasuk rajin, jujur saja walaupun dia pintar tapi dia orang yang malas. Dia datang pagi begini karena suruhan Yoongi. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi menyuruhnya datang pagi begini tapi melihat cara Yoongi menyuruhnya dengan wajah yang memelas dia jadi tidak tega dan dia mengiyakan. Saat tiba dikelas dia bisa melihat Jihoon yang dikerubungi beberapa gadis, teman sekelasnya.

Dia tidak langsung menghampiri mereka, dia tahu apa yang akan gadis-gadis itu lakukan tapi dia tidak langsung menghampiri mereka, dia mengawasi gadis-gadis itu . Jika mereka kelewatan maka dia akan memberi pelajaran pada gadis-gadis itu.

"Hey beraninya kau Jihoon merebut Soonyoung dari kami" ucap seorang _yeoja_ berkepang kuda bernama Mina dengan mencengkram dagu Jihoon.

"A..apa maksud kalian? Aku ti..tidak merebutnya" ucap Jihoon dengan nada yang bergetar.

"Tidak kau bilang. Kau selalu berada didekatnya, dan apa-apaan senyum manismu itu ketika bersama Soonyoung. Kami tahu kau menyukainya" bentak _yeoja_ yang bernama Jihyun.

Jihoon hanya diam saja karena saat ini dagunya benar-benar sakit. Kenapa Jihoon tidak melawan padahal dia lelaki? Karena dia tidak mau melukai perempuan. Alasan yang Simple.

"Mulai sekarang jauhi Soonyoung biarkan aku yang duduk disampingnya kau duduk sendiri dibangku ku" ucap satu orang _yeoja_ lagi yaitu Yewoon.

"Ti..tidak. aku tidak mau pindah karena aku sudah nyaman duduk disana" bantah Jihoon

"Ohhh kau mau melawan kami" ucap Yewoon lalu akan melayangkan tamparan kepada Jihoon. Jihoon lalu menutup matanya, tapi beberapa detik dia tidak merasa sakit pada pipinya. Dia lalu membuka mata dan melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya. Itu Soonyoung yang memegang tangan Yewoon.

"Apa-apaan kau Yewoon-ssi. Jihoon tidak akan pindah bangku, dia akan tetap duduk denganku" ucap Soonyoung sambil menatap tajam gadis itu.

"Lagi sekali aku melihat kalian memojokan Jihoon, kalian akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Soonyoung sambil melepas tangan Yewoon. Sedangkan ketiga gadis tersebut hanya mampu menatap Jihoon penuh benci, setelah itu meninggalkan Jihoon dan Soonyoung. Soonyoung lalu berbalik dan menatap Jihoon.

"Kau tidak apa Jihoon?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Tidak Soonyoung. Gomawo sudah menyelamatkanku" jawab Jihoon sambil menatap Soonyoung balik.

"Maaf karena ku kau seperti ini" ucap Soonyoung.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf Soonyoung. Kau tidak salah. Mungkin mereka benar karena aku terlalu dekat denganmu" ucap Jihoon

"Tidak Jihoon aku yang mendekatimu, aku hanya mau berteman denganmu" ucap Soonyoung menatap tepat dimata Jihoon.

'dan aku mungkin tertarik denganmu' lanjut Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Terima kasih mau berteman denganku Soonyoung" ucp Jihoon sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ne. Kajja kita duduk, sebentar lagi bel masuk" ajak Soonyoung.

"Ne" jawab Jihoon dan berjalan mendahului Soonyoung. Jihoon baru sadar ternyata teman sekelasnya sudah banyak yang datang.

Soonyoung masih didepan kelas. Dia melirik Yoongi lalu berbisik.

"Jadi karena ini kau menyuruhku datang pagi" Yoongi hanya mengangguk.

Soonyoung lalu berjalan kebangkunya dan duduk, tepat setelah itu bel masuk berbunyi.

Saat ini Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah berada dikantin. Mereka tidak berdua karena beberapa minggu terakhir ini, Jihoon mengenalkannya pada beberapa temannya yang beda kelas. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk dimeja yang bisa menampung sepuluh orang. Dan menikmati makanan sambil bercanda.

Jihoon hanya memiliki beberapa teman, karena banyak yang tidak mau berteman dengannya. Jihoon tidak tahu alasan mereka kenapa tidak mau berteman dengannya. Tapi itu tidak masalah bagi Jihoon yang terpenting dia masih memiliki teman yang sangat baik padanya walaupun teman yang ia miliki bisa dihitung jari.

"Wahh Soonyoung _Sunbae_ semakin hari semakin tampan" ucap Seungkwan, junior satu klub Jihoon.

"Heyy Boo kau harus ingat, kau itu punya Hansol" ujar _namja_ yang memiliki tingi diatas rata-rata bernama Mingyu.

"Hansol juga tampan-" ucap Seungkwan. Hansol yang mendengar dirinya dipuji kekasih tersenyum

"-tapi tetap saja Sooonyoung _sunbae_ paling tampan" lanjut Seungkwan dan itu membuat senyum Hansol luntur.

Soonyoung yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Apa sebegitu tampankah dia?. Sedangkan Jihoon diam-diam cemberut karena ucapan Seungkwan hati Jihoon panas apa karena Jihoon cemburu? Tentu saja cemburu karena Jihoon sudah menyukai Soonyoung.

"Wonwoo _hyung_ menurutmu tampanan aku atau Soonyoung _sunbae?_ " tanya Mingyu pada kekasihnya. Mingyu percaya diri bahwa yang akan dikatakan kekasihanya bahwa dialah ya-

"Tentu saja Soonyoung" jawab Wonwoo

ng tampan. Oke Mingyu langsung cemberut dan mengajak Hansol pundung dipojok kursi dan itu menuai tawa dari beberapa orang dimeja, kecuali Soonyoung dia lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Taehyung _hyung_ kau tidak ingin meminta pendapatku siapa yang lebih tampan atara kau dan Soonyoung _sunbae_?" Tanya Jungkook

"Tidak usah Kookie aku belum siap mendengar jawabanmu" ucap Taehyung

"Bagaimana dengan Jihoon _hyung_. Menurutmu siapa yang paling tampan antara mereka?" tanya Seungkwan tiba-tiba. Jihoon yang mendengar itu langsung menatap Seungkwan.

" _Hyung_ jawab saja, karena kau tidak punya pacar jadi tidak ada yang cemburu" ucap Seungkwan lagi.

"Menurutku Soonyounglah yang paling tampan" ucap Jihoon dengan rona merah yang tercetak di wajahnya tapi untung saja tidak ada yang menyadarinya kecuali Soonyoung, dia bisa melihat rona merah tersebut dan itu membuatnya ingin tersenyum tapi dia paksakan agar wajahnya tetap datar.

" _Sunbae_ aku dengar kau bisa melihat hantu? Benarkah?" tanya Mingyu. Soonyoung dan Jihoon beruntung karena Mingyu tiba-tiba mengalihkan pertanyaan. Jihoon jadi bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat, Jihoon takut apabila jantungnya melompat keluar. Sedangkan Soonyoung mengalihkan atensinya ke Mingyu.

" _Ne_ " jawab Soonyoung

" _Jinjja_?" semua yang ada dimeja tersebut serempak berteriak. Oke mereka jadi bahan tontonan dikantin dan itu membuat Mingyu langsung berdiri dan membungkukan badannya meminta maaf mewakili teman-temannya.

" _Ne_ " jawab Soonyoung lagi.

"kau tidak pernah memberitahuku Soonyoung" ucap Jihoon.

"Kau tidak bertanya Jihoon" jawab Soonyoung. Jihoon yang mendengar jawaban Soonyoung hanya mendengus berteman sebulan dengan Soonyoung membuatnya tahu sifat namja tampan itu.

"Apa kau tidak takut melihat mereka?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak" jawab Soonyoung singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Ya bisa dilihat sepertinya setiap orang dingin itu tidak pernah takut melihat hal-hal seperti itu" ucap Taehyung.

"Tapi aku penasaran apa kau pernah membantu hantu-hantu seperti difilm?" tanya Jihoon.

"Emm pernah" jawab Soonyoung.

'Bahkan aku membantu _hyung_ mu Jihoon' lanjut Soonyoung dalam hati.

"Wahh Hebat" ucap Jihoon memandang Soonyoung dengan mata berbinar. Soonyoung juga menatap Jihoon ingin mencoba sekali lagi untuk membaca pikiran Jihoon, tapi itu hanya sia-sia karena pada akhirnya tidak bisa juga.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu. Hanya beberapa murid saja yang berada disekolah untuk mengikuti kegiatan ekskul ataupun kepentingan lainnya. Termasuk Soonyoung dan Jihoon,

"Jihoon kau ingin pulang denganku?" tawar Soonyoung.

"Tapi aku ada latihan vocal Soonyoung. Kau bisa pulang duluan" ucap Jihoon.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan menunggumu" ucap Soonyoung.

"Ehh tidak usah. Nanti kau menunggu terlalu lama" tolak Jihoon.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu diruang tempatmu latihan" ucap Soonyoung

"Tapi apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Jihoon. Sebenarnya dia senang-sangat senang. Karena orang yang disukainya akan mengantarnya pulang.

"Tidak" jawab Soonyoung singkat.

"Baiklah. _Jja_ keruang latihan vocal" ajak Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Jihoon. Tapi baru beberapa langkah berjalan, ada seseorang yang memanggil Jihoon.

"Jihoonie _hyung_ " panggil seorang _namja_ yang ternyata adalah Seungkwan.

" _Ne_?" jawab Jihoon lalu menoleh melihat Seungkwan.

" _Hyung_ anggota yang lain pada izin tidak latihan. Mereka bilang ada banyak tugas yang mereka harus selesaikan" ucap Seungkwan ketika tiba didepan Jihoon dan Soonyoung.

"Oh ada Soonyoung _sunbae_. _Annyeong_ " lanjut Seungkwan dengan nada yang ceria ketika menyadari ada Soonyoung disamping Jihoon. Soonyoung hanya tersenyum kecil membalas sapaan Seungkwan. Lainhal dengan Jihoon dia hanya memutar bola mata malas.

"Berarti tidak ada latihan sekarang" ucap Jihoon agak ketus. Tapi Seungkwan tidak menyadari perubahan bicara Jihoon.

"Ne _hyung_ , _hyung_ batalkan saja latihannya hari ini" pinta Seungkwan setelah dia mengalihkan tatapannya dari Soonyoung dan melihat Jihoon.

"Aku juga banyak tugas har ini" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah hari ini latihan dibatalkan" ucap Jihoon final.

" _Jinjja_? Huwaa _gomawo_ _hyungie_ " ucap Seungkwan girang lalu memeluk Jihoon erat.

Soonyoung tahu apa yang dipikiran Seungkwan. Sebenarnya Seungkwan tidak banyak tugas hari ini, tapi dia akan berkencan dengan Hansol. Seungkwan sebenarnya hanya mengaguminya saja bukan menyukainya layaknya menyukai namja dan dia tahu bahwa Seungkwan sangat mencintai Hansol.

Sekarang Sonyoung dan Jihoon sudah berada didalam mobil Soonyoung. Soonyoung lalu menjalankan mobilnya dan meninggalkan sekolah mereka tidak lupa dia bertanya alamat rumah Jihoon.

Hanya 20 menit waktu yang ditempuh untuk menuju rumah Jihoon. Soonyoung dan Jihoon sudah keluar dari mobil Soonyoung. Rumah Jihoon tidak besar dan tidak kecil dan disini sangat nyaman. Halaman rumahnya yang bersih disebelah kirinya ada taman kecil yang ditumbuhi bunga mawar.

"Terima kasih Soonyoung" ucap Jihoon.

" _Ne_. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" tanya Soonyoung.

"Ahh tentu saja boleh. Kajja masuk" ajak Jihoon. Mereka lalu memasuki rumah sederhana Jihoon. Soonyoung melihat-lihat rumah Jihoon. Didalamnya benar-benar rapi. Soonyoung bingung disini benar-benar tidak ada mahluk halus apa karena ada Yoongi.

"Soonyoung duduklah dulu aku akan buatkan sesuatu. Kau ingin apa?" Tanya Jihoon yang masih berdiri sedangkan Soonyoung sudah duduk disofa sederhana Jihoon.

"Tidak usah Jihoon. Aku tidak ingin apa-apa" jawab Soonyoung

"Baiklah kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Jihoon lalu duduk dihadapan Soonyoung. Sebenarnya Jihoon agak berdebar karena mengingat mereka hanya berdua diruangan ini.

"Jihoon. Aku ingin kau bercerita tentang kakakmu- Yoongi" ucap Soonyoung.

Deg

Jihoon membeku mendengar apa yang diucapkan Soonyung.

 **TBC**

 **Hai-hai aduh maaf telat banget updatenya, sebenarnya ff ini sudah jadi lama tapi karena Rin malas ngetik jadinya baru bisa dipublish. Oh iya Rin berterima kasih banget sama yang menriview dan sudah memberitahu letak kesalahan ff Rin. Aduh senengnya dapet riview yang seperti itu terima kasih banyak!**

 **Maaf Rin gak bisa balas riview satu-satu ya walaupun sedikit yang riview tapi Rin sudah senang banyak yang baca ff Rin. Dan yang follow dan fav juga terima kasih banyak gak nyangka ada yang ngefollow sama fav.**

 **Oh iya Rin juga punya ff baru pairingnya masih Soonhoon. Rin terinspirasi dari drama Cinderella and The Four Knight. Rin Cuma mau nanya kira-kira ada yang mau baca nggak? Kalau ada kira-kira pinginnya dibuat GS apa Yaoi? Yaudah itu aja yang ingin Rin sampaikan terima kasih.**


End file.
